The invention relates to archery apparatus and in particular to an arrow hold down for holding an arrow against an arrow rest.
Apparatus for temporarily securing an arrow on an arrow rest of a bow are known in the art. An example is FASTFLIP(trademark) available from New Archery Products Corp (NAP) of Forest Park, Ill. These devices hold an arrow until the bow is drawn prior to a shot. In general, however, the act of drawing the bow releases the action of the apparatus. Therefore, as the bow is relaxed, the arrow must be re-secured. As it is common in bow hunting to draw and relax the bow if a shot has not presented itself, there remains need for the development of an arrow hold down that continues to secure an arrow until an arrow is actually shot from the bow.
I have invented an arrow hold down for use with a compound bow having bow string cables and an arrow rest and a cable guard bar mounted above the arrow rest, the cable guard bar extending rearward from said bow and having a cable block on said cable guard bar. The arrow hold down comprises a pivot block secured to the cable guard bar and a holding apparatus in the pivot block. The holding apparatus comprises a forwardly extending arm with a tip to press against an arrow on the arrow rest and a rearwardly extending trigger. The trigger has a transverse portion that is struck by the cables of the bow as an arrow is shot. The arrow is held on the arrow rest by the tip of the forwardly extending arm. The tip is disengaged from the arrow by the motion of the cables or bowstring as the arrow is shot from said bow.